


Wandering

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Admittedly Darker Than Intended, Alternate Castle, Bad Ending for Sypha, Exploration, Gen, Growing Stronger, It just happened, Mirror Castle, Spoiler Potential, castle - Freeform, wandering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: A fic I started out one way and suddenly, it took off down a very, very dark road.Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Wandering

Sypha sat down at the edge of the clear pool, to rest her wary feet for a while. She had been wandering the castle for a long time again, and again, she had found no clue as to where the exit might be, or where her friends had gone. She sighed, soaking up the cool feeling that soothed her aching feet. While she did so, she looked around, always wary for demons sneaking up on her. The castle had thrown much against her, yet with every monster having gone down, she had feel herself growing stronger. She had fought true nightmares of demons – Legion, Skylla, even a monster that time had forgotten. Yet there seemed to be no end to new challenges awaiting her. She had picked up more useful magic, but still, Sypha thought she was making awfully little progress.

Something was not right about this castle. Dracula had vast powers thanks to his pact with the hordes of darkness, but it couldn’t be that he was almighty. There had to be an end to the castle. Sypha had memorized every part of it, knew every nook and cranny. She knew where she could find the shrewd old librarian, a strangely human character in this confusing castle, who helped her with advice and potions. She knew what monster could drop useful material, so that it could be worked into something to aid her. She had keystones to every part of the castle, and still, something kept her from leaving, and at the same time progressing. The castle seemed to be ever expanding, and it drove her just a little mad that she could not figure out why it was so.

“There has to be a catch in all of this. Why am I not seeing it…?”

Sypha was frustrated, but far from giving up yet. She had put it into her mind that she would find Trevor and Alucard, give them her piece of mind about this whole affair, and finally see it done and see it through. But if she couldn’t find the two men, Sypha was stuck in a loop of the ever-same actions.

A chilling thought rattled her, and Sypha slowly got up on her feet. It was no use to dawdle and sit around. She had to get going again, if she didn’t want to get gobbled up by some kind of monster any time soon. They still could get her if she didn’t watch out, and being on her own in this castle was of no help to her. She had to find a way to contact the others. She had to find them and make sure that she wasn’t just stuck in a nightmare that could fold in on her at any given moment.

Again, she resumed her wandering around the castle. She rechecked the corridors, peered into the rooms, impatiently flung her magic at the monsters she knew already. Strange that the ones lurking in the corridors and rooms would always come back, but the grand ones had not yet reappeared in any shape or form. She had picked up the keystones from them, but she was yet to find a way to implement those stones for anything. While Sypha paced around in a room that was usually filled with the scents of alchemical substances, but at times would be devoid of any smell, a thought struck her. At the heart of the castle, she had seen a grand clock, but never had taken the time to study it more closely. It seemed to her like a strange thing that she hadn’t done so yet, but she needed to find out if she was correct in her assumption.

The way to the clock seemed to be tougher than usually. Sypha had to use more magic than she was used to, and that gave her food for thought. Either, she was just doing the right thing, or something was trying to stop her from doing something foolish. She couldn’t decide what it was, but she supposed that she had to find out. Sypha was not about to pace around the castle all over again. Even if her memory told her that there could be nothing behind the central clock, she was not about to simply trust her memory and not give this thought a good prodding.

Many things in Dracula’s castle didn’t obey logical rules, and this was one of those instances where she might just have to discard her preconceptions about rules and ways to follow them. Sypha was panting when she finally reached the clock, but before that, she had to pass a room full of mirrors, where she had thought a demon that was aptly named “Paranoia”. The demon had passed back and forth between the mirrors, giving her a hard time to hit it. But it had turned out to be the Achilles’ Heel of the demon as well. The mirrors had betrayed it finally.

While she was looking around, Sypha happened to look into the mirror. There were many reflective surfaces in the castle, but none of them was a proper mirror. She was stunned, and for a long time, Sypha didn’t move. She couldn’t believe what she saw in the mirror, and on the other side, there was just as much surprise.

She was looking at Trevor and Aluard, who were staring at her incredulously.

“What…” Sypha came closer, and touched the mirror’s surface. It was firm, cold, and there was no way to pass through it. Trevor sighed quietly, and Alucard looked quite stumped, which was a sharp contrast to his usually rather calm demeanor. But she could hear them now, and it was a relief.

“What is happening here? Am I losing my mind?”

“I don’t think so, Sypha.” Alucard had given his answer matter-of-factly, as always. “But it seems that during one fight, you were separated from us. The magic of the castle reacted to you, it seemed. So, this is why we were unable to get any further. You were separated from us, and in a strange way too…”

“This is not really helpful.” Trevor rolled his eyes, then looked back at Sypha with a doubtful expression. “What is this whole deal about? Is she really trapped in that thing now? For good?”

“Not for good, you oaf.” Sypha couldn’t help it. Trevor just aggravated her with his limited way of thinking. She did however swallow a little when she saw that Alucard was looking a little concerned as well. “Sorry. Just… Don’t panic, alright? I was the one fighting alone in this part of the castle, so you shouldn’t be the one losing his mind over there. I think I know where to go to solve this problem. The central clock seems to hold the secret to me.”

Trevor furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, and Alucard shrugged quietly. “We don’t know. We haven’t been able to get any further than the lower part of the castle, but it seems that you were able to move about freely. And that you found the hidden parts of the castle as well. But now, if you have the solution…”

Sypha nodded, and then turned towards the grand clock. She would get out of here.

…

She would… get out of here…

She would escape…

…

_Wandering forever will be your fate. Your friends will move on, but you shall be a ghost in this castle!_

Years later, Sypha floated above, while she watched a hooded figure enter the castle. She didn’t know how long it had been. Her consciousness had faded with the destruction of the last castle, and only had returned with the appearance of the next. Her magic was still strong, and she supposed that she was now a sort of guiding hand. She cocked her head to the side when the young man, wearing the crest of the Belmonts, looked up at her. Then, he lifted a pendant with a blue teardrop gem, and bowed his head lightly.

A gift to her. So that she might aid the Belmont Clan again.


End file.
